Puppy Love
by UltimateFangirl39
Summary: When Dan Cahill accidentally leaves his laptop on after posting an update on his blog that he likes Natalie Kabra, she finds out and their life takes a turn. AU story. :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Daniel Cahill sat at his desk, about to update his blog on his laptop. Just as he was about to start writing, he realised that he had a bad case of writer's block!

_What should I write, _he thought.

**Life is extremely boring after amazing clue hunt?**

Wait a second...

The clue hunt?

Dan began to think about all the participants.

There was the Holt family, their uncle Alistar, Irina Spasky, who had died earlier during the clue hunt, Jonah Wizard, the Starling Triplets and the evil Kabras.

He had the sudden urge to go and write an update. Before he knew it, he had already written and posted an update.

**I think that Natalie Kabra is cute and... I like her, **was what he had written.

"What the heck is wrong with me?!I can't believe I actually have feelings for Natalie!" Dan muttered angrily. He stormed out of the room, not bothering to turn his computer off.

* * *

Natalie's POV

* * *

I landed on one of the Cahill brats' balconey and used a hair pin to pick the lock on the door. It was all Ian's fault.

He had forced me to go and find out more information about Amy Cahill, his pathetic crush.

I couldn't believe that my brother fell for her. If I were Ian, I would have forgotten about Amy and moved on to another suitable girl.

But no!

He insisted that she was what he called 'perfectly my type' and continued to think about her.

Talk about crazy! That Amy doesn't trust us at all, let alone want to speak to us.

I flung open the door to the balcony and saw an un-Amy like room. It was messy, not to mention un-studious looking.

_Shit,_ I thought unhappily. _It's that Dan's room._

I looked about for any sign of Amy's stuff left in his messy, distasteful room when I saw his laptop left lying on his desk. After making sure that no one was about, I read what was on the screen.

Then I saw it.

Daniel Cahill had posted an update on his blog, and it was about... me! He liked me!

Stunned, I backed away from his desk and knocked into a chair left in the middle of the room. It toppled and made a crashing noise.

I raced towards the balcony door and jumped down onto their car before anyone could catch me in their territory. Then, I leapt over their house's short fence and tore off down the street, still shocked about what had happened. As I thought about it, I had a bubbling sensation in my stomach. I think I was beginning to have feelings for Dan...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Author Chin here! Thank you for your reviews and I promise I will try to follow them. This is actually my first time on , so I hope that I will be welcomed here to write all my fan fictions.**

** TheGoneAngel : The short fence thingy is way before they knew about the Vespers, so if I do write a fan fic inclusive of the Vespers, I will say that they added tall fences for protection. Anyway, the Vespers would knock down the fence... Never mind!**

**And now... Chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dan's POV

I happened to walk into the living room when my sister, who was sitting on the sofa, turned and looked at me with a suspicious look on her face. I noticed that she was on her laptop.

"Well?"she asked.

"Well what?" I replied, trying to act cool, although I actually knew what she was driving at.

"What is this update on your blog that you like Natalie Cobra?"Amy pressed.

"Kabra," I muttered.

Amy sat back.

"Hey, I thought that YOU were the one that liked calling them Cobra," she argued.

"Whatever, I just don't feel like calling them that today," I replied. "I'm going out for a walk."

Immediately, I put on my coat and left.

* * *

Dan walked along the pavement when, suddenly, he bumped into a girl.

"Uhh... sorry," he apologised.

"It's okay, Daniel," a familiar voice sneered.

"Natalie Kabra?! What are YOU doing here?"

"Is it any of your business if I just walk along the pavement? Or, rather, what are YOU doing here?"

"Doing what you are doing... walking."

There was silence as the two looked away. Dan began to shuffle his feet about and look around nervously.

" Uh... I thought that you would rather... you know..., walk in a proper shopping mall with all those branded...uh... stuff..."

"Hmm... sometimes I would rather walk along a normal pavement with normal shops and meet...uh... some normal people?"

"It's really unlike you..., Nat... and you look flustered... did you..." Dan hesitated.

"Wh...what?"

Sometimes, Natalie hated her stutter that would come out at an inappropriate time.

"Did you... break into my house?!"

"N...no... wh...why would I...uh... do that..."

"Fine, Kabra.I believe you for once."

Dan turned and walked away.

Natalie stared after him. Daniel Arthur Cahill, her enemy, believed her.

That was almost impossible!

She took out her phone and texted Ian.

**I hope you're free now... I think one of the Cahill brats like me... a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm back again. I've had a lot of time recently, so I was able to update the story quite often. And yes... this is truly a story of Cahill/Kabra love. Not that I'm mushy though...**

**Enough of that! Time for Chapter 3! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Amy's POV

I went up to Nellie, sighing. She seemed to have noticed my black face.

"What's up, kiddo? And where's Dan? Why are you so sad, anyway?" she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Dan... he's fallen for Natalie," I muttered.

Nellie's gaped at me.

"Natalie?! Natalie Kabra?! Are you kidding me?! One minute he thinks that they're cobras, and the next minute he is smitten with one of them!" she groaned. Nellie never liked our long distance cousins.

I was about to reply when my phone rang.

"Nellie, I've gotta go... be right back!" I called to her as I ran to my room.

I grabbed my phone from my table. Too distressed with the whole 'Dan ad Natalie' issue, I accepted the call without even looking at the caller ID.

Big mistake.

"Hello?"

"Hi, love," replied a silky British accent.

_Oh no, _I thought unhappily. _Ian Kabra. Just the thing to make_ me_ feel better._

"W...what is it?" I mumbled, stuttering a little.

"You do know that your brother likes my sister, right?" Ian continued.

"Y...yes... he does. What about it?" I asked warily.

"How do you feel about them?"

"I don't know, Ian. Does Dan really go together with Natalie?

"Well, I think that your dear brother is smitten with Nat. He even said that he trusted her when they met along the pavement outside some shops near your house just now, love," Ian replied.

"NEVER CALL ME LOVE!" I yelled into the phone angrily.

There was silence.

"Okay, chill, Amy."

"I... I actually don't mind letting Dan be with Natalie... being the branch leader of the Madrigals is stressful enough. It really lets my heart rest when he doesn't bother me." I sighed.

"Fine, then. Are you free tomorrow? I'll bring Nat over and we'll try to get them together."

"How?"

"We do this. First... ..."

* * *

When Ian was done with his plan, I grinned.

"Great plan, Ian." I praised.

"Thank you. Bye, love."

Before I had time to yell at him, Ian had already hung up. I swore that I could see him grinning at the other side of the phone.

I shook my head, sighing.

Another day, another love issue within our family.

I sincerely hoped that Ian's plan would work. It would really bring our family relationship closer together and ... we wouldn't feel so distant... even as distant cousins.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that I have just posted Chapter 3, but I was bored, so I decided to do Chapter 4. Also, dear readers, could you kindly tell your followers to read my story, too? If you do, I am sincerely grateful.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ian's POV

My alarm clock rang. I woke up, half excited and half worried.

Would Nat get together with Dan? And would Amy look happy when we would show up at her house later?

I would never know until we tried.

* * *

Natalie's POV

The house was especially quiet when Mother was in jail. And now that Father was away alone on a Lucian related trip, it was even less exciting.

Well, that is, until Ian told me the news that we were going to the Cahill brats' house later. (Actually, maybe they aren't brats...)

I was so delighted that I almost forgot about having breakfast. I immediately wanted to go and pick my outfit. You know me... I just love to dress up for occasions!

* * *

Dan's POV

It was around 11 in the morning that the doorbell rang.

_Yes! My new Ninja game is here! _I thoughthappily.

I flung open the door, expecting to see a mailman with my game in his hands. Instead, I saw my cousins. My reaction was to slam the door in their faces.

**BAM!**

"AMY!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!" my sister yelled back.

"WHY ARE THE KABRAS OUTSIDE OUR HOUSE?!"

I heard a gasp and a flurry of footsteps. There Amy was, and she ran towards me.

"Why didn't you open the door for them?" she demanded.

"I did, but then when I saw them, I slammed the door in their faces."

"DAN!" it was Amy's turn to complain.

She opened the door calmly and gestured for my cousins to come in. I grunted unwillingly. After the whole blog incident and my chat with Natalie the day before, I felt sick of their faces.

"Hello, Daniel. Hi, Amy," Ian smiled.

"It's Dan," I muttered.

Amy allowed the Kabras to sit on the couch and she played a movie. Natalie was sitting at my favourite spot. I rolled my eyes. What a coincidence.

Amy sat beside Ian and Natalie. I actually wanted to sit beside my sister, but since she was with the Kabras, I decided to sit alone.

After about twenty minutes, Amy went to get a drink. Ian got up and followed her to the kitchen.

If only Nellie wasn't out shopping and she was with us. Then, she would never allow this lovey - dovey nonsense.

Natalie and I continued watching in silence, and suddenly, the lights went out. Even the TV turned off.

I could almost feel my heart beating in my ears. Even as a brave clue hunter, I was scared.

"D... Dan?" I heard a voice whisper.

"Yes, Natalie? I'm still here," I whispered back.

"I... I'm scared..."

* * *

Natalie's POV

No sooner had I said that, I felt someone holding me close.

Dan.

It was a nice feeling. I snuggled into his chest, hoping that we would stay like this.

After about 5 minutes, we heard voices.

"Must be Ian and Amy..." I heard Dan whisper. He took my hand and we stood up, groping about for things to hold on to. When I thought we saw two figures standing in another room, I thought that that must be our elder siblings.

But unfortunately, I tripped over something and fell... right on Dan!

* * *

Amy's POV

Ian and I saw Dan and Natalie's figures moving towards us and we grinned, thinking that our plan had worked. No sooner had we thought that, we heard a thump.

Ian quickly turned the main switch on and both of us had the shock of our lives.

Natalie was lying on top of Dan, and they were... KISSING!

* * *

Ian's POV

Our plan was perfect. Dan and Natalie were working together to find us! I grinned at Amy, and she grinned at me too. Suddenly, we heard a loud thump.

Oops.

Someone must have tripped and fell.

I turned on the main switch and Amy and I gasped in shock.

My little sister had fallen onto Dan, and they were KISSING!

* * *

**Ooh, what a surprise! Did YOU see that coming?**

**You'll have to wait for my next post to find out what happens...**

**Meanwhile... would you like it if it was Madison Holt with Dan Cahill, or Natalie Kabra with Dan Cahill in the end?**

**~ Author Chin :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's weird that I am posting so many chapters in one day. Oh well, that's because I have loads of time to spare. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Natalie's POV

I was sitting on the bed in Amy and Dan's Guest Room, stunned at what had happened just 10 minutes ago.

We were watching a movie, and then right after Amy and Ian had gone to get a drink, the lights went out. Even the TV. When I was close to having an anxiety attack, Dan came over to me and hugged me. Then, when we tried to go to the kitchen to look for our elder siblings, I tripped and fell on Dan. Our lips accidentally touched, but none of us pulled away. It was either that we were too shocked, or that we were actually... enjoying it.

Suddenly, the lights came on and Amy and Ian came rushing towards us. Amy helped Dan to his room, as Dan looked too surprised and amazed about what had happened just now to move. Amy shouted to Ian to bring me to the guest room to rest, and he did.

"Nat?" came a voice.

It was... Dan!

"Y...yeah? Um... you can come in, I guess,"I stuttered.

Dan walked in slowly. His hair was blown till messy by the wind coming in though the open window, but he still looked kinda cute.

"Um... can we talk?" he asked, and sat beside me on my bed.

"Sure."

"I'm sorry about what happened just now. I know you are still shocked... and it's all my fault. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have... you know..." Dan looked away.

"It's okay," I replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And it was my fault. If I hadn't tripped, we wouldn't have..." I stopped short.

Dan turned to face me, his jade green eyes staring right into mine.

"It was my fault,"he said, leaning towards me.

"No, it was mine," I said, leaning towards him too.

"It was mine," Dan argued, his face now just a few centimeters from mine.

"Um... It was mine,"I said, not moving.

"You Kabras... you guys never tell the truth," I heard him say, and before I could react, Dan kissed me again. My body tensed, but then relaxed and kissed him back. It was an amazing feeling that I would never be able to explain.

"Guys...?" Ian and Amy walked in, and caught us.

"Uhhh..." Dan and I pulled apart, but we still held hands.

"I guess we are disturbing you, so... we won't hold you guys any longer," Ian smirked. I could see that Amy was trying not to laugh with happiness.

Our older siblings left us alone again, and we just stared at one another for a while.

"Nat, your brother doesn't mind, right?" Dan asked.

I smiled at him.

"Of course," I replied, and we hugged each other. It was as comforting as when I snuggled into his chest during the 'blackout', only that I felt more safe now.

* * *

Hamilton's POV

"What did you say?!"

"I'm not kidding! Look!"

My sister Madison pointed to a sentence on Dan Cahill's blog.

Reagan and I gasped in disbelief.

Dan likes Natalie?!

He had always hated them, called them Cobras, treated them like dirt and never trusted them.

And now?

"Um... thanks for the news, but WHY exactly are you at Dan's blog?" Reagan asked.

Madison fell silent.

"OOOHH!" Reagan yelped, then began chanting. "Madison and Dan, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" Madison looked as if she was about to explode.

"So you DO like Dan," I told her, my arms crossed, smirking. " I'm telling him."

"If you do that, I'll tell Sinead that you like her too," my cunning sister replied evilly.

"OOOHH!" Reagan started again. "Hamilton and Sinead, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes. The last thing I wanted was for Sinead to know that I liked her.

Suddenly, Madison started doing that 'adorable puppy eyes thing'.

"Guys, please! Will you help me get Dan and Natalie apart?" she begged.

Reagan and I thought about it.

"Deal. We'll do it because we hate the Kabras to the core," I nodded.

"Maddie, do you have a plan?" Reagan asked.

"Course' I do! Listen... ..."

* * *

**Dun dun DUN DUN!**

**What is Madison up to?**

**Find out in Chapter 6, which is coming out really soon! Just need some tension to build up... ... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Waddup everybody? Chapter 6 is here! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter! (Although, this chapter may not be so happy and enjoying.)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Amy's POV

Ian and I crept towards the Guest Room. We had seen Dan going in and wanted to know what was going on.

"Guys...?" I said softly and we opened tha door and went in.

What we saw was, like, a miracle. Dan was actually kissing Natalie!

So much for telling me that kissing was sappy and FLO(For Losers Only).

"Uhhh..." I heard Dan say. I could see that our younger siblings were holding hands.

"I guess we are disturbing you, so... we won't hold you guys back any longer," Ian smirked. I was laughing in my heart.

Our plan worked!

I closed the door and Ian and I walked away.

"Well, what did I tell you? Our plan would work!" Ian grinned.

"Yeah, I guess it did," I agreed. " I don't think anything can break our siblings apart."

How wrong I was.

* * *

Reagan's POV

It was boring yet anticipating as Hamilton and I hid in a bush, waiting for the time to strike. Madison was hiding in another bush.

I didn't think that it was nice to break Dan and Natalie apart, but, after all, we didn't really like the Kabras. This was a form of payback for the nasty things that they did during the clue hunt.

Finally, Dan ran up to the door of the Kabras' house.

When he wasn't looking, Hamilton gave Madison a 'get ready' sign.

Although there were lots of leaves, I could still see my twin sister nodding.

The bug that she had planted in Dan's room worked! Now she knew what Dan was doing in his room most of the time.

Although, that's kinda creepy.

Dan rang the doorbell, waiting for Natalie to come out.

I never really liked doing all this breakup stuff, but this time I did it for Madison, and, after all, doing this we dislike the Kabras. Just thinking about it, I felt bad about doing this to Dan. He was okay.

"Here she comes," Hamilton told me.

We could make out a silhouette walking towards the front door. Assuming it was Natalie, I nodded at Madison.

* * *

Dan's POV

I was waiting for Natalie outside her house as we had agreed to go and catch a movie together.

I pressed the doorbell and thought I saw some movement in the nearby bushes, but ignored it. I couldn't wait for Natalie to come out.

Suddenly, a girl ran up to me and smashed her lips against mine. I was so stunned that I couldn't even move.

Natalie thrust open the door, but screamed when she saw me and that stupid imposter kissing.

"I can't believe you!" she cried and before I could even explain, Natalie slammed the door in my face.

I pushed the girl away and saw that it was... Madison Dolt. Holt, actually.

"Go away! I can't believe you did that!" I yelled at her and ran off.

I tried to control my emotions but I couldn't help it. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I tore down the street. I guess I would have to explain myself to Natalie the next day.

I knew that she would forgive me... or would she?

* * *

**I know that this chapter was pretty short but its sad. :(**

**Will Natalie forgive Dan?**

**And what will Ian and Amy do when they find out what had happened?  
**

**Stay tuned!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been a long time since I've updated, but I'm going on a holiday soon, so I thought I might as well give you Chapter 7. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Natalie's POV

I was about to go out with Dan Cahill.

At first I thought he was a jerk, stupid and unkind, but now I had changed my mind.

At least, I thought his feelings for me were true, but now I think my judgement towards him was WRONG.

When I opened the door, I saw Dan. With. Madison Dolt.

And they were KISSING!

The HORROR!

Dan had cheated on me!

Enraged, I slammed the door in their face and ran up to my room, crying hard.

The person whom I thought would be true to me forever had betrayed me and liked a dolt instead.

On my way up, I bumped into Ian.

"Natalie? Why are you...?" My older brother hadn't even finished his sentence when I interrupted him.

"It's none of your business! Go away!" I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face. Running away from my flabbergasted brother, I decided to have a really good cry to let all my frustrations out.

* * *

Amy's POV

I was on the web, searching for something when the door to my room flew open.

Dan.

"Dan? Why are you here? I thought you..." I stopped and stared at my brother. He was crying!

"What happened?" I asked, putting a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"The Dolts," he whispered. I thought I could see fire in his eyes.

"Dolts...? Oh, you mean the _Holts!_ What did they do?" I asked.

Dan sat on my bed and told me what had happened.

"Oh no..." I muttered. "Natalie must have thought that you were..."

"What should I do?" Dan howled.

It wasn't like my brother to wail. He was more of an active, ninja - crazy person.

"I'll talk to Ian about it. Dan, go back to your room and rest. Forget about this issue for a while," I said.

I watched as Dan silently trudged out of my room.

Picking up my phone, I dialed Ian's number.

* * *

Ian's POV

I had never seen Natalie so upset in my life.

Well, apart from the time that the latest Prada bag had come out, and she queued for two hours to get it, but when it was her turn they were out of stock. She was so mad that she used her dart gun on the salesmen.

I tried to talk to her and ask her what was wrong, but she totally ignored me and refused to come out of her room.

I was really worried.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

_Amy Cahill_, said the caller ID.

I accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"I'm surprised. You didn't call me 'love'."

"Um... yeahh... I'm a bit worried about Natalie..."

"That's actually why I called." I was surprised that Amy wasn't stuttering, but I was.

"So... you know why Natalie is upset?"

"Yeah... Dan is really upset too."

"So why are both of them upset?"

Amy quickly explained what had happened outside the Kabra Mansion.

"I think the Holts know what is going on... we had better ask them." I said.

"Let's go confront them now," Amy said. I nodded in agreement. I wanted to find out what was going on. For Natalie. And Dan too!

* * *

**Pretty short once again. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for abandoning this story for a while... I was just really busy. **

**So... Enjoy! And check out my other story, The 39 Clues On Whatsapp if you haven't! :)**

**PS: Since this is a AU fanfic, I'm going to pretend that the Cahills, Kabras and Holts live in the same country/city/town/area. I know that they actually live far away from each other. XD**

* * *

Amy's POV

Ian and I met up at a nearby cafe. His face was full of worry and sadness.

"Ready to go?" Ian asked me, smiling. I still detected a tiny hint of depress in his amber eyes.

"Yup," I replied, smiling back at him. "Don't be so sad. I'm sure we can figure out why the Holts did that."

We headed for Clover Road, where the Holts were staying. (A/N: Okay, my sister came up with that.)

Their house was a semi-detach, and it was painted white with a bit of beige for the pillars. I thought I saw a reflection of a swimming pool in the glinting sun. There were flowers planted in a neat row that led up to the main door of the house, much to my surprise.

Ian rang the doorbell and we waited for the Holts to answer the door. The polished oak door was flung open as Hamilton answered the door.

"Hey, Amy. Oh, hello, Ian," the Holt narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Kabra.

"Hi, Hamilton. May we speak to you and your sisters for a while?" I asked.

"Especially Madison," Ian muttered through gritted teeth.

"What's it to you?" Hamilton said stiffly.

"May we come in?" I asked, trying to avoid a major fight coming our way.

"... Sure," Hamilton stepped aside to let us in. On a huge plush couch were the two Holt twins, and they were wrestling.

I felt Ian stiffen when he caught sight of Madison.

"It's okay," I whispered to him.

"Hey, Reag, Maddie! Amy and Ian came to visit!" Hamilton shouted loudly.

"Hey,guys."

"Hi." The twins greeted us.

"Take a seat," Hamilton gestured towars the couch.

After Ian and I settled down on the couch, it was time for the Holts to answer our questions.

Ian's POV

"Why did you do that to Dan?" I heard Amy ask.

"And Natalie?" Ian added. When he noticed one of the Holt twins-Reagan- opening her mouth to reply, he continued," And don't lie. We know everything."

The Holts shared a look. Madison sighed before speaking up.

"It's my fault," she muttered, not daring to look anyone in the eye. "I made Dan and Natalie break up."

"But why?" Amy asked again,more gentle this time round.

"I liked Dan... And I guess I was jealous of Natalie... I-I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be sorry to Dan and Natalie," Ian nodded to Amy. "Meet us at Amy and Dan's mansion tomorrow. We'll sort everthing out."

* * *

Later on, after leaving the Holt's home, Amy and I took a slow walk in the nearby park.

"Do you think Dan and Natalie are meant for each other?" Amy asked after a short moment of silence. "I mean, two very different people from two very different branches?"

Ian's eyes flickered over to Amy. "I think it's possible for them to like each other... "

In a lower voice he whispered to himself," Maybe it's possible between you and me too..."

* * *

**Wow, maybe you didn't expect the Amian part. But seriously, though. Who wants to miss out on the Amian? Not me! :)**

**Tell me if I have any errors or parts where I can improve... :)**

**I'll update soon! XD**


End file.
